Soup Has Magical Healing Properties
by 06shart
Summary: Or is it Derek? Stiles had called in sick to work and Laura sends Derek round with her famous soup. Never be said she wasn't good at this match making business. Especially since her brother and Stiles can't keep their eyes off each other.


Okay so this is my first Teen Wolf story and my first story for a while, so please tell me what you think :)

* * *

**Soup's Magical Healing Properties**

Derek was at the end of his tether. Literally. As soon as he walked into the shared apartment with his sister, Laura was handing him a flask and pushing him back out again. "You're late! Why are you always late? No I don't want to hear it. Mom called and said Stiles called in sick today. You need to take this to him" Laura ranted, following him out.

"Why can't you take it to him? I've been on the night shift" Derek groaned, balancing on his heels.

"Like you're not inwardly jumping for joy. Besides I've got to get to work, because someone is ill and my brother has come in late. Now get over to the Stilinski's before I shove Wolfsbane so far up your ass you'll be coughing it up!" Laura said sassily, rolling her eyes.

"Real ladylike!" Derek retorted as Laura practically shoved Derek down the steps and into his car. His sister really annoyed the hell out of him sometimes. Well most of the time. Honestly he shouldn't be driving on such little sleep. It was lucky he was a werewolf otherwise he would have crashed into something long ago.

The Stilinski's had been a friend of the Hales since before Derek was born. When Claudia Stilinski passed away; Talia, Derek's mother, swore to Claudia on her death-bed that she would take care of Stiles and the Sheriff. Since that very moment Stiles and the Sheriff were adopted into the Hale pack, which meant that since Stiles had been 9 years old they were part of the family. It was a shame he didn't see Stiles as family as much as his family did.

Derek pulled up outside the Sheriff's house just as the Sheriff was coming out the door. "Hey Chief, Laura told me to bring this round for Stiles" Derek greeted, holding the flask up slightly.

The Sheriff looked almost relieved to see him. "Thank God you're here Derek! Something's came up at the station but Stiles is ill. I hate leaving him on his own like this but it's really important. Do you think you can look after him until I get back?" Sheriff sighed in relief.

Derek went to protest but the Sheriff smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. Derek nodded, knowing better than to argue with the Sheriff. His mother would kill him, after all the Sheriff had gotten him out of a lot of trouble as a kid.

Walking into the house, his nose was immediately assaulted with the acrid scent of sickness and sweat. Wrinkling his nose up, he went to the kitchen and got some ice-cold water for the patient.

"Stiles! It's me. Your dad asked me to stay while he went to the station" Derek called, poking his head around the teenager's door. It was just as messy as the last time he had come into the teenager's room.

"Go away!" A muffled groan came from the bed. Stiles was lying on the bed, sweating profoundly with a pillow over his head. His shirt had ridden up, exposing the delicious 'v' which was all sharp bones and a trail down to the boxer shorts he had on.

Derek gulped, pulling his eyes away. "Laura made you some soup, Mom told her you called in sick. I brought you some water up as well" Derek said, completely ignoring Stiles' request.

"Derek I'm contagious! Leave me alone to die peacefully!" Stiles whined, trying to swipe at Derek as he placed the flask and cup on the side.

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling open the curtains and opening a few windows. Of all the ways he thought he'd be spending his Friday morning. It certainly wasn't looking after a bratty 17-year-old. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Other than sleep that is. Much deserved and needed sleep.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked, pulling the pillow off Stiles' face. He yelped, jumping up and trying to grab at the pillow. "No, you're going to suffocate if you don't take that off. It's even making you hotter which will make you feel worse" Derek told him, batting away Stiles' hands.

"Fine I am hot. And I mean that in every sense. Just give me pillow! It's cold" Stiles sniped. Derek handed him the glass of water and went into the spare bedroom for the fan. Plugging it in, he set it to face Stiles, making sure he got the full blast. "Der! It's too cold now!" Stiles shivered.

"Try some soup, otherwise Laura will be upset" Derek advised, grabbing the spare blanket from the cupboard and throwing it over Stiles.

Stiles took a sip out of the flask, moaning appreciatively at the taste. Laura was truly a food goddess. He would literally bow down and worship her if it meant that she'd cook for him for the rest of his life. Derek rolled his eyes and sat at the end of Stiles' bed. The noise was doing nothing for his control. They spent a good 20 minutes in comfortable silence, Stiles eating his soup and Derek dozing on the end of the bed.

"Man you look exhausted! Why don't you lie down?" Stiles suggested, shifting over slightly for the werewolf to crawl in next to him.

"I've been at work all night and Laura didn't give me chance to take 5 steps into the flat" Derek mumbled, closing his eyes again. Stiles chuckled, putting the flask back onto his side cupboard. That sounded just like Laura.

"I thought Talia moved your shift to the mornings?" Stiles frowned, before sneezing twice in a row. Derek looked on in disgust as Stiles was covered in snot. "Pass me that box of tissues?" Stiles requested, keeping a hand to his nose.

"You'd better wash that hand afterwards! I don't want to catch whatever you've got" Derek growled, getting out of the warm bed. Tossing the box onto the bed, he lay back beside Stiles, propping himself up with a pillow. "Anyway, Mom asked if I wanted to do some overtime. Apparently Boyd had a massive fight with Erica and was unable to move from the bed" Derek grimaced.

Stiles let out a wild chuckle before it turned into a cough. "Are you serious? She tied him to the bed? What am I saying? It's Erica of course she did. Eww now I have to look them in the eye at pack meetings" Stiles wheezed.

Derek frowned in concern, reaching over for the water. "Here! I know it's really hard for you but stop talking and drink" Derek ordered, handing him the glass. Stiles glared but gladly took a sip of the cool water.

He lay down, leaving no space between himself and Derek. The warmth from the werewolf really helped soothe the ache in his muscles. What he did next was not his fault! Stiles felt like he'd been run over by a truck, so he snuggled into Derek's chest. It was like his own personal radiator.

"What are you doing?" Derek frowned, trying to pull away. Stiles just gripped on tighter, reminding Derek of a leech.

"You're warm and it's helping a lot. Just go to sleep okay, I'm tired. I spent all night spewing up my guts. Give me a break otherwise I'm telling your mom you were being mean to me" Stiles snapped, pushing his head into Derek's shoulder where he could smell the werewolf better. Derek grumbled but relaxed, letting Stiles snuggle into him.

The next thing Derek knew, Stiles was scrambling over him. Knees landed in his stomach and an elbow in his collarbone. "STILES!" Derek roared, as Stiles hurried to the bathroom. From the sounds of it, Laura's soup was making an unwelcome return. Sighing he went to check on the teenager.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asked, leaning against the door frame. Stiles flushed the toilet and quickly brushed his teeth. He didn't answer in words, but the glare that Stiles sent Derek's way conveyed how he felt.

"Lets get you back to bed" Derek sighed, picking up the limp lanky teenager. Well not so much lanky, Lacrosse had certainly been kind to Stiles. His muscles were developing nicely. Stiles leant on Derek in support as Derek guided Stiles to his bed.

"Sorry, I just woke up and I was going to throw up. It was the closest route" Stiles explained, leaning back onto the bed.

"It's fine, go back to sleep. I'll take the blanket as well, looks like you're too hot" Derek assured, tugging the blanket off Stiles after getting him under the duvet.

"NO! I want the blanket! Derek give me the blanket or... Or I'll throw up on you!" Stiles threatened, eyes crossing as he concentrated. Derek sent him an unimpressed look and folded the blanket back up. "DEREK! Blanket! Pleeeeeeaaassseee!" Stiles whined, trying to do the puppy dog eyes that Scott and Isaac had perfected.

"No."

"If you don't give me blanket then I'm telling Laura you didn't look after me and threw her soup away."

"Who do you think she'll believe?"

"I can work those tears like a bitch!"

"Dream on Stilinski! Laura will never believe you over her darling baby brother" Derek scoffed, catching Stiles as he tried to get out of bed. "Get into bed before I rip your throat out!" he growled, pinning Stiles to the bed.

Stiles gasped, feeling Derek's hot breath on his cheek. Derek's eyes widened, the edge of his iris turning an electric blue. Stiles wriggled, trying to relieve the sudden tension in his boxers. The very thin layered boxers which no doubt Derek could feel through. Derek watched as the hot flush flowed from Stiles' cheeks down his neck and into ears and beneath the shirt onto his chest.

During his wriggling, Stiles was pressing his hard on straight into Derek's thigh. There was no way that anybody would walk out of this situation with any dignity. Which was why he was trying to will away the sudden rush of lust towards the brunette. "Stiles! Stop! Moving!" Derek hissed, dropping his head onto Stiles' neck.

"I'm sorry. I mean I'm a teenager. Teenagers get horny when someone sneezes. I'm sorry please don't rip my throat out. I'm kind of attached to it and want to keep it that way. Derek I'm sorry I mean it's not like I fancy you or anything" Stiles rambled, trying desperately to stop moving. But Derek's lips were pressed against his pulse, his nose scenting him right behind his ear. It felt so good to be exposed to him like this that Stiles couldn't help the whimper that escaped him.

Derek felt his wolf slam up against the cage he put around him. God Stiles was just begging to be taken making those kind of noises.

_Ours!_ the wolf all but snarled.

_He's ill! _Derek reminded, trying to placate the wolf by licking Stiles' pulse. Stiles didn't help the situation as he arched his back, rubbing his whole front against Derek.

_We'll heal him. Pack will make him better _the wolf insisted. Derek groaned and pulled himself off Stiles. No matter what he or Stiles felt, he would not come on to a feverish.

"Why did you stop?" Stiles rasped, eyes slightly dilated.

"You're ill, Stiles. All sick and feverish and no it wouldn't be right. Besides I'm sure your dad could kill me through force of will alone if I tried anything" Derek growled, shaking his head. Stiles looked delicious, flushed and panting. His arousal was stinging Derek's nose, so pungent he could almost taste it. God he really wanted to make Stiles filthy. Take away that beautiful innocence and replace it with himself. The wolf purred approvingly at the thought. It must be nearing the full moon if the wolf was so much at the forefront.

"That's total bullshit!" Stiles coughed, having to take another drink before he could continue. "I know that you like me Derek! Don't think I haven't noticed how much you stare at me. When we're alone together, I can see how hard it is for you to control yourself. Well don't! I don't want you to control yourself, I want you to want me that much. So if you think just because I'm ill that your excuse is going to cut it buddy, think again!" Stiles ranted, waving his arms in the air.

Derek stared at him, kind of dumb struck at Stiles. He wished he could say that it was the most he had ever heard Stiles say but unfortunately that wasn't the case. "You knew? How did you know?" Derek breathed, watching as the brunette blush.

"Well it's not hard to notice you looking at me when I stare at you all the time" Stiles growled, shrugging his shoulders.

"But your dad he wouldn't" Derek protested, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? My Dad freaking loves you. I mean he sees you like a second son! Why wouldn't he be happy for us? Will you just stop making excuses?" Stiles snapped.

"Stiles! Look you don't want me, believe me. I have so much emotional baggage that you should run away from that it wouldn't work" Derek sighed.

"For the love of God!" Stiles hissed, grabbing Derek's shirt and pulling him towards him. There noses bumped together as Stiles finally kissed Derek.

Stiles always thought that Derek would be the one shutting him up with a kiss. Not the other way round. But he didn't mind, especially when Derek cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Stiles ran his tongue across Derek's bottom lip, nibbling on it.

"Stiles, we should really stop" Derek breathed, leaning his forehead against Stiles'. Stiles went to protest but Derek kissed him softly. "I mean no matter what just happened. You're still ill, which means that you need to rest and recover. We can talk about it when you're better" Derek said firmly.

"So you're not freaking out inside? Like I'm cool with it. I mean just so you know like- it's fine. Are you okay with us? I mean not that we are an us, we're our own people-" Stiles rambled, slowly getting redder as he went on.

"Stiles! Shut up! I'm okay with it you idiot! Otherwise I wouldn't do this" Derek rolled his eyes, kissing Stiles softly and slowly. "And Stiles we are most definitely an us" Derek grinned, lying down beside Stiles and pulling him close.

Stiles grinned, grabbing his phone and firing off a quick text.

"Who was that to?" Derek frowned, having an awful feeling.

"No one" Stiles grinned, resting his head on Derek's chest. Derek raised an eyebrow, obviously hearing the lie in his heartbeat. "Believe me, I'm just telling someone I'm not available for a while" Stiles chuckled, closing his eyes.

Just as Derek was falling asleep, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Trying hard not to move too much, in case he disturbed the sleeping beauty on his chest, he grabbed his phone.

_You have me and my soup to thank for that! :D L x_


End file.
